Another Ditch in the Road
by RoseWalker
Summary: We all know Duo ened up on the streets of L2, but how did he get there? Song fic, liberties taken with Duo's past.


Two Beds And A Coffee Machine lyrics

Title: Another Ditch in the Road

Warnings: Song Fic, a few original characters that the plot revolves around, some major speculation on Duo's past (including name changes so bear with me on that one!), VERY angsty, VERY dark, just about scrapes 1x2. **Major warnings: Wife beating, child abuse/ paedophilia, death. If any of this disturbs you please don't read.**

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing boys, but they are so much fun to play with. The song 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine' belongs to Savage Garden so sadly not mine either.

Notes: Ok, so Siren really went nuts on this idea. She basically insisted I write a fic to as many Savage Garden songs as I can manage. This is the second of mostly non connected fics. I just hope I've done those Australian boys justice to their fantastic songs. This song is actually really dark anyway, but my muses Grim, Grey, Tutu and Siren really went for the kill. This is definitely the darker side to my writing which raises its ugly head from time to time, but I do feel that these things should be made known, but that gets me into ranting territory which no one needs to read. I would say enjoy but that might be a little hard with this fic, so I hope it gives a reaction… just not hating the writer !

**/ denotes lyrics**

**-x-**

**/And she takes another step  
slowly she opens the door  
check that he is sleeping  
pick up all the broken glass  
and furniture on the floor/**

She slid her foot forward once more and recoiled slightly as the floorboard beneath her creaked in protest. She waited to see if anything happened. It didn't. She risked opening the door carefully. Keeping herself behind it at first, then chancing it by looking around the safety of the solid piece of wood. Her violet eye fell on the snoring figure passed out on the sofa. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was asleep.

She looked at the room with dismay. It had become a war zone once more. She couldn't stand to look at it. She began to tidy the mess, trying not to cut herself as she picked up the broken wine glass and beer bottles. She could smell the alcohol on him as she passed. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The root of all their problems.

**  
/Been up half the night screaming  
now it's time to get away  
pack up the kids in the car/**

"Shima."(1) Her name was slurred as it left his mouth. She froze in fear, eyes wide. He shifted slightly then began snoring once more. Another sigh of relief left her lips.

Not so long ago, her name had been shouted and spat at her. Shima still didn't know why. She never did. She was just glad that the kids had been in bed. Safe, away from him. She swallowed, only just realising how sore her throat was, it was if a cat had sharpened it claws down the soft flesh.

Shima had screamed at him to stop. Screamed for help. It never came. It never did. The neighbours would turn a blind eye. It was none of their business, someone else would do something. It was the same story every time. Would they even care if she died? Shima would not allow it to come to that, for the children's sake.

She looked at the room, happier now that it was tidy, then left as quietly as she had come.

In the hall she pulled on her coat, happy her suitcase was packed with as many of her clothes as she could fit in. She picked up the baby carrier, climbed up the stairs and walked into the baby's room. Shima looked down at her sleeping son. One good thing that had come from the disastrous marriage. The other good thing was sleeping in the room next door, her daughter.

She carefully picked up her baby and held him close as he began to murmur.

"Sorry my little Dekanee.(2) Hush. Good boy." As the child settled once more, Shima gently placed him in his carrier. He opened large violet eyes briefly before falling asleep again. Shima carefully tucked a blanket around him, then picked up the carrier and went to her little girl's room.

"Nituna."(3) She shook the girl lightly to wake her. Slowly brown eyes opened and gazed up at her.

"Mummy?"

"Up you get darling. We're going for a ride."

"I'm tired mummy."

"I know sweetheart." She brushed away hair from the child's face. "Put your slippers and dressing gown on." Nituna nodded sleepily but did as she was asked. She carefully followed her mother as they headed downstairs. "Wait here." She told the girl. She picked up the keys and carried her son to the car. She kissed his forehead as she strapped the carrier in. She went back, carrying Nituna to the car before finally carrying the suitcase. And through all of this, he stayed asleep.

**  
/Another bruise to try and hide  
another alibi to write  
another ditch in the road  
you keep moving  
another stop sign  
you keep moving on  
and the years go by so fast  
wonder how I ever made it through/**

She looked at herself in the rear view mirror. The darkness around them cast strange shadows but the darkness around her eye was clear. She touched the large bruise and winced. That could not be explained away easily. Shima brushed her bangs so that they fell across that part of her face and disguised the discoloration. It was the best she could do for the time being.

As she turned the key in the ignition, the car coughed and spluttered before finally puttering into life. It had been the best they could afford and all that L2 could offer to people like them. No flashy cars for the poor. They were saved for the 'elite' of L2. Shima snorted. The oppressors of L2 more like.

As Shima began to drive along, she started writing a cover story in her head. No one would believe the truth anyway. Anyone who got beaten up on this colony 'had it coming to them'. Children got thrown out on the streets, became prostitutes or ended up being raped, murdered or both. How could children as young as three or four ask for that? Shima never wanted that life for her children.

"Over my dead body." She growled to herself.

She looked at the road ahead. It was dark in the colony; they couldn't afford the extra electricity to give much street lighting. Shima wished she could see the stars she knew were there. They may have given her some guidance. She shrugged to herself. There was nothing she could do about it. It was just something else she had to overcome. Another ditch in the road. She had lived in this situation for years. She just needed a respite.****

/And there are children to think of  
baby's asleep in the back seat  
wonder how they'll ever make it  
through this living nightmare/

Shima looked in the rear view once more. In the passing glow of an occasional street light, she could make out the shape of her baby, fast asleep in his carrier. She was thankful that they were too young to understand what was really going on. She was doing all of this for them. As a mother, she had to protect her offspring. She was just sorry that it had come to this. That their father… well, he was no father.

She wondered how children got through such situations. How could hers? Shima had never wanted this. She felt a slight tickle down her cheek. As she rubbed at it she felt the wetness of her tears. She hadn't even realised she was crying. Once she had started she found she couldn't stop. She let them fall silently, despite the fact that it blurred her vision.

**  
/But the mind is an amazing thing  
full of candy dreams and new toys  
and another cheap hotel  
two beds and a coffee machine/**

Children could be strong. Bad memories could fade, get replaced by happier things, at least that's what Shima hoped. A garish glow appeared ahead, blurred through her tears, almost as if it was raining. It was a sign for a hotel. It was the most welcome thing Shima had seen all night. It was like the guiding star she had hoped for. Glancing in the side mirrors she indicated and turned into the hotel.

Switching off the engine, she settled in her seat and sighed deeply. The sign still glowed above and Shima read it. 'Traveller's Rest'. Not very original but still very welcome. She got out of the car and got her children out. The baby was still asleep in his carrier. Nituna mumbled quietly and rubbed her face. Shima picked the little girl up and held her on her hip. Nituna snuggled into her. A child either side, Shima walked into the hotel.

The manager of the hotel looked up, her face etched with disgust until she got to see who her new customer was. She rushed from behind her desk to help the poor woman through the door. Shima gratefully nodded her thanks.

"No problem at all. It is unusual to have… a customer such as you." Shima was about to ask why, when a man walked past in a business suit with a woman behind him. Her breasts nearly falling out of her top, her skirt nearer the size of a belt and knee high leather boots. Shima quickly got her answer without saying a word. Rooms let by the hour for those willing to pay. The manager waited until the 'couple' had left. "Times are hard." She sighed. "Here on L2 you need to get money any way you can." Shima nodded, she couldn't argue with that. "Now what can I do for you love?"

"I need a room for the night" The manager nodded,

"Of course." Shima put Dekanee's carrier down. Her bangs shifted from her face, revealing the large bruise. The manager gasped loudly. Shima quickly covered her face again.

"Now how much do I owe you?" The manager looked at her thoughtfully.

"Nothing." Shima almost stumbled,

"What!" The manager smiled, "I couldn't possibly… but your business…"

"Is fine. You and you're children's safety is more important. Let me help you." Shima nodded sheepishly. "Follow me."

The manager led them to a simple room with two single beds, a bathroom and a desk in the corner with a coffee machine on top. It wasn't much but to Shima it was heaven.

How can we repay-" The manager was already gone. Shima went to get the suitcase and there was still no sign of the kind woman. Shima hadn't even asked her name. Perhaps she had been a guardian angel who had appeared just when she was needed. Shima was too tired to consider such a notion.

**  
/But there are groceries to buy  
and she knows she'll have to go home/**

She tucked Nituna into bed. Her little Dekanee was still asleep so she left him where he was. She curled herself up into the other bed. As she lay there, she knew she would have to go back in the morning. Back to him.

She had nowhere else to go and she couldn't hide very well on a colony. The so called leaders of L2 did not look kindly on such as they. They would only end up on the streets like so many before them and Shima couldn't do that to her children. She was running off into an existence she had told herself she wouldn't let her children live.

She would buy groceries and go home. She let tears fall again. Stuck between a rock and a hard place and there was no one to save her.****

/Another ditch in the road  
you keep moving  
another stop sign  
you keep moving on  
and the years go by so fast  
wonder how I ever made it through/  


Years went by. At first it seemed like they were a normal family. 'He' had said that he didn't like what he had done and was glad that they had come back to give him another chance. He stopped drinking. Or so he had said. Nituna and Dekanee grew up to be beautiful children, both intelligent and understanding. Shima loved and cared for them very much. Then, suddenly, her world tilted once more.

Shima came home from shopping to find a sight that made her gag. Her husband was trying to force himself on her daughter, who was cowering against the wall, sobbing. Dekanee lay on the other side of the room, unconscious. His slim pale body, spread naked on the floor, was already showing finger sized bruises and blood smeared down his legs. Shima was nearly sick when she realised where the blood had come from. Shima realised that denying the man drink she had got rid of the violence but had awakened something much worse. She realised that she had no idea who this monster was standing in front of her. She never imagined that something that sick lived under the same roof as she and her children. How long had this been going on? She hated herself that she had never realised. Her children must have been threatened to stay silent. Tears began welling in her eyes. Unable to control herself she screamed at her husband. He gave her a twisted grin.

"Would you rather I did it to you?" The look in his eyes horrified Shima. She perhaps may have understood if she had seen insanity there but all she could see was cold, cruel and calculating sanity. He knew exactly what he was doing and he LIKED it. She felt like she was going to be sick again.

"Yes." She finally managed to scream back. She wished she could go back to the days when he took out all of his anger on her, not taking his sick pleasure with her children. He let go of Nituna, who was frozen against the wall, and stalked across to Shima and quickly had her pinned against the wall. "Why?" She whispered. Again, that smile, it sent shivers through her and turned her blood to ice.

"I married you because, you looked so young. So pretty." He ran a hand through her hair. "But you started looking older. But the children…" He looked down at Dekanee.

"You disgust me." She spat at him before bringing her knee firmly upwards. As the monster howled in pain, she screamed at Nituna to run. The girl managed to pull herself out of her stupor and ran, never looking back. Shima managed to get herself over to her son. She couldn't get a good look at his injuries as she was pulled away before she had a chance.

"You little bitch!" He punched Shima hard enough to make her dizzy. "You're a slut. You're children are sluts. I wanted both of them. Their small bodies so tight and warm. That little bastard tried to stop me having her. So I took him first. Screamed like a girl. Always does. That's why I never told you to cut his hair, gives me something to hold on to."

"You're sick!" Shima screamed once more, wishing she had never returned to him. Wishing she had never brought her children back to this. Would they ever forgive her for her biggest failure, failing to protect them? He gave her another twisted grin before slamming his fist into her face and sent her flying into the coffee table. She managed to pull herself up and spat blood on the floor. The cruel man grabbed her by her neck and pulled her up; she struggled against him and tried to pull his hand away.

"Stop moving!" He yelled at her. He held her tighter and shook her hard. She stopped moving. After her neck broke. "Shima?" He let her go and watched as she slumped to the floor. "Get up." When she didn't move, he kicked her. When she didn't make a sound and her eyes continued to stare blankly at the ceiling it dawned on him what he had done. He quickly ran out of the house, leaving the devastation behind him.

The authorities finally arrived. They found a dead woman and a young boy cradling her body. They tutted and sighed. There was not a lot they could do, they shrugged, ate their doughnuts and drank their coffee. The boy wouldn't say a word. As soon as they had pulled him away from his mother, wrapped him in a blanket and got him outside, he made a run for it. They decided they weren't paid enough to chase kids.

**  
/Another bruise to try and hide  
another alibi to write  
another lonely highway in the black of night  
there's hope in the darkness  
I know you're gonna make it/  
**

Duo sighed as he pulled his clothes on, hiding the new bruises that coloured his slim hips. He slipped the couple of credits into a pocket. He had to do this, for his 'family'. He was already tainted, ruined, it didn't matter that he sold himself. He was protecting the innocent ones, the ones that were still pure. He knew Solo wouldn't forgive him for taking this on again. Another evasion he would have to give his best friend, but he would never lie to him if Solo asked outright. Lovely, wonderful Solo, who had taken him in the day he had run away. Brilliant Solo, who had inadvertently given him his new name, Duo. Duo never talked about his past and the street kids never asked him about it, it was an unspoken agreement.

Duo began walking the long trek back to the inner city. His 'customers' always brought him out here. They could never go to a hotel, or room. In the darkness, out of sight of the authorities. Not that they would do anything for Duo if they did see, but the privileged business men that used his body could easily have their names tainted if it was found out that they were using a young boy for their pleasures. Maybe some of them would have a go themselves, which was why Duo was happy enough to go into the back of beyond.

The darkness gave him hope. It whispered to him. Another day he had lived through. Another day he hadn't ended up bleeding in the gutter. Duo knew something was coming. The war seemed to be escalating. He couldn't say what was coming exactly, but somehow he knew the rest of his life wouldn't be like this. He knew he would make it through.

**  
/Another ditch in the road  
keep moving  
another stop sign  
you keep moving on  
and the years go by so fast  
silent fortress built to last  
wonder how I ever made it/  
**

The Eve war had been fought.

The Marameia war had been won.

Lives were lost in both.

A lone, dark figure stood on a hill looking down at the colony. As he took a deep sigh, his shoulders heaved. Had it been so long since his time here? He didn't count the brief year with Hilde, as he had been so lost in work, he didn't have time to think about anything else. That had been a different time, a different place. At least it had felt like it. He hadn't thought about his previous life here.

He had been born and bred here on L2, despite his hate for half his parentage. That had been the time when Shinigami had been born, his darkness, the day his mother had died. His mother. Such a beautiful, but tragic woman, he could still remember her, even now. She had never done anything to deserve the hand she had been dealt. He knew that's where his strength came from. He said a silent prayer for her, the street kids, father Maxwell and Sister Helen. He still didn't believe in God, but it made feel better for at least thinking of them.

Duo jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to look into concerned Prussian eyes.

"Heero." He breathed. "You'll be the death of me." Heero gave a slight smile. "Sorry, I just… I had to come here, I had to think. I've lost so many people to this place." Duo took a deep breath, his lover should know about his past. He trusted Heero more than anything. "My mother was killed by my father here. My sister disappeared. Who knows, she may still be alive." His gaze turned back to the view. "Solo, my best friend, died before I could help him, him and so many others. Then there was the Maxwell church massacre. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen… And I couldn't stop any of it."

Heero wrapped his arms gently around Duo's waist. The braided youth turned and buried his face against Heero's shoulder. Heero ran his hands up Duo's back and held him tight. He kissed the American's neck. Finally, Duo pulled away and smiled at his lover. Heero knew he had a chequered past, he had made that clear before they had even begun their relationship, but Duo hadn't gone into details and had never mentioned his father. One day he knew he would have the strength to tell his lover the whole story but for now, that was enough.

The Japanese youth hadn't said a word throughout, but he didn't need to. He remained silent but had listened to every word Duo had spoken. He had made no comments and no judgements; he had just been there when Duo had needed him. Heero was his rock, his foundations and any other metaphor of the like that he could think of. He may have been a man of few words but they understood each other perfectly. And Duo loved Heero more than life itself.

Duo gave him a firm kiss to show his appreciation. Duo always wondered how he had managed to live through all the trials and tribulations his life had thrown at him when so many others had failed. But he knew why he had. That was easy to answer.

Heero.

-end-

Shima is Native American for 'Mother'

Dekanee is Nottoway Native American for 2! Duo being the derivative of 2! See that's me trying to be clever! Don't know if it works though? I've always had this odd idea that Duo could be Native American somewhere in his bloodline which would give him a reason to have long hair. That is where the idea came from to use Native American names for this fic. Just a little whimsy of mine!

Nituna is Native American for 'My Daughter' not very original but there we are!


End file.
